


Tell Me You Need Me

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [52]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: After a long day, Jack and Ianto enjoy an evening alone in Ianto's flat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I created a side tumblr blog on https://mel-writes-and-recs.tumblr.com/ and my ask box is opened to requests, so I got an ask for "Tell me you need me" with Janto from a list of sentences to help write :)
> 
> Don't hesitate to take a look at my Tumblr and/or to ask something, I'll do my best!

Ianto sighed as he slumped into the couch, putting one foot up the table.

“C'mere,” Jack mumbled from what seemed to be a very comfortable place.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, then looked at his beer with a pout.

“Or just drink your beer, I won't take it badly,” Jack said, clearly taking it badly.

He took the TV remote control anyway, pretending he didn't care, and turned up the volume. Ianto snapped the vile object from his hands and turned it down again, then took a long sip of his beer before leaning his back against Jack's body. Jack let out a small yelp, surprised that Ianto eventually chose him over his beer, but still opened his arms at the last second so Ianto could lie on him.

The day had been rather long, but they had managed to wrap everything up early – well, early for Torchwood, which was still well past eight – and the Rift seemed to be quiet, so every one was safe at home. Well, maybe Owen was outside, walking to busy his mind as he couldn't go to bars any more without getting frustrated about his condition, and Gwen was probably out on a nice evening with Rhys, but they sure weren't in the Hub at least. Ianto knew Toshiko was working home on her own project, but she had probably already fallen asleep, given how tired she had been for the past few days.

Jack and Ianto had decided to simply enjoy the evening. Jack had cooked something rather simple – because he couldn't do anything really complicated – and they had decided to stay inside and doze off in front of the television. Which would probably lead to sex in Ianto's bedroom, not that he minded, of course.

The film on TV turned out to be a pretty bad romance, but they spent a good enough moment, especially when they started criticizing the film amidst laughs. The leading actor was awful and as talented as the actress was, she couldn't make up for her co-worker. They didn't dare to watch more than this one movie, dreading what came next – the second film, as if the first hadn't been enough – and moved to Ianto's bedroom, laughing and teasing each other, talking lightly, until they weren't talking so much, but rather kissing, and the teasing was of another nature.

 

When Toshiko stepped into the Hub the day after getting a good night of rest, _finally_ , she hadn't expected to walk into Jack propped on Ianto's desk and taking half his workstation.

“Ow but tell me you _need_ me,” Toshiko's boss said in a low voice and she felt her eyes growing wide. What the hell was happening and what had she just walked in?

“Oh, Sir, but you already know!” Ianto's voice answered in a set of giggles that just sounded _wrong_ in his mouth. His giggle turned into a laugh as Toshiko heard Jack explode.

“You laughed!” Jack managed before Ianto stopped.

“You set me off first,” Ianto answered right away, amusement in his voice.

“God, that movie was bad,” Jack sighed after another bit of laugh. “All right, I should get back to my office,” he then added, jumping on the ground. He however bent over to pull Ianto into a hot, passionate kiss.

“Yup, we wouldn't want the team walking in on us, right?” Ianto said, a slight reproach in his voice.

Jack simply winked, both at Ianto and at Tosh, then jogged happily to his office, waving at Toshiko with a warm smile.

She followed him with her eyes then shook her head and turned to Ianto instead.

“Hi,” he smiled, getting up. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” she answered, a bit taken aback by what she had just seen.

Jack and Ianto rarely showed themselves to the Team, and they usually took their distances when someone walked in, whatever they were doing – even more if it was something sweet than just shagging, actually – so Tosh wasn't exactly used to the sight of them laughing together and kissing freely. Not that she cared, it was just unusual, especially to see and hear Ianto laugh that way. Jack also, for that matter, had a slightly different laugh from when he was telling one of his unbelievable but probably true stories. It seemed more genuine, happier. Toshiko decided that she liked both of their laughters when they were together.

“Coffee?” Ianto asked, putting a hand on her arm so she would stop thinking.

She nodded then turned as he walked away.

“Wait, what was that about?” she asked, still curious.

“What?” he replied, looking above his shoulder.

“The whole 'I need you' stuff?” she said, gesturing vaguely in the air without a real purpose, but that seemed like a good thing to do.

“Oh,” Ianto smiled, turning a bit more towards her. “We simply saw a really bad film last night, and that scene was particularly ridiculous. I'll be ready to watch that one with you, we had a good laugh.”

She smiled, glad that Ianto was willing to spend some time with her, especially for this kind of activity. “Sure,” she nodded.

“That's a date then,” he said. “We'll find a moment for this. Now, coffee, I'll be right back.”

He disappeared and Toshiko shook her head but couldn't stop smiling. For once in a long time, Ianto looked happy, and that was all Toshiko wished for her friend. She finally got to her workstation and started typing on her computer, inwardly happy, as if Ianto's good mood was spreading. Or maybe it was because even though Jack and Ianto seemed way closer than before, Ianto never hesitated to spend time with her, and God knew how much she loved to spend time with him.

 


End file.
